The Red Rose
by pinkrose628
Summary: Yuuki was dead for a year now, how will kanme take it?, and what if one day a new student comes and looks exactly like yuuki, but nobody else claims to know this person and only thought, that there was only one yuuki who has ever set foot on the academy, and this person was long gone. Is she being bullied by the students, is it a ghost, or a character made up by Kaname's mind?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, I wish I do, but sadly everything belongs to Matsuri Hino, the only thing that is mine is the plot. Enjoy.

_Flashback:_

_Yuki was in a fight with zero, "we don't have to do this!", yuuki said, Zero hesitated and said "vampires are selfish they don't deserve to live!", yuuki was shocked 'is this the real zero?, or is it someone else?' she thought. Then she heard a loud bang, and found out that her leg was shot, she fell down. Yuuki looked up, and saw Zero holding the Bloody Rose, pointing it at her, she was shaking, her hand tried reaching out to him, "why?". She heard a crack, it was her hand, she was about to die, but Zero didn't felt any sympathy, suddenly another loud bang, yuuki closed her eyes and let one tear fall dawn her face and shattered into a million pieces._

_ It has been one year since Yuuki's death, after Kaname found out about it, he was devastated, the only thing in his life that made him happy was gone, never to exist again. One day Kaname was walking outside the moon dorm, and saw this vivid figure not far from where he was, he looked at the two girls and saw that there was one the girl who looked exactly like Yuuki, the girl noticed him and she walked towards him. "You must be a student here, do you know where I can find the chairman?, me and my friend here are new students" the girl said, "oh by the way my name is Yuuki", "yuuki do you remember me?", yuuki shook her head, "sorry I don't recognize your face" she said and went back to her friend. Kaname on the other hand was shocked 'how could she not remember me?' he thought._

_Yuuki was talking to her friend and said, "Hey Yukari do you know anyone that looked like the guy I was just talking to?" "Sorry but, no person in our village looked like that, well except for him", Yukari said._

_The Next Day:_

_The chairman was reading some letters, then kaname burst in, "oh hello kaname-kun", Kaein said. "Who was that girl?", kaname said in a calm voice, "what girl?", kaein said, kaname answered' "the one that exactly has the same name and face as yuuki", kaein was surprised and said, "what do you mean?, we don't have anyone like that in our school anymore", " I see", kaname said in a voice that would make the chairman know kaname understood it, and walked back to the moon dorm. 'Could it possibly true?, was the chairman right?, was I seeing a ghost?'_

A/N: I think that went pretty well, I've been thinking of this kind of story for a long time, I know this chapter is pretty short but, this is my first fanfic. I will be publishing new chapters every 3 or 7 days


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuuki was walking in the halls, ignoring all the chatters, she could hear that they were talking about her_"that's her', "isn't she dead?" _was all she could hear. She just ignored all of them, she made no expression, but inside she was crying, thinking of what to do. Then, she heard the bell, so she hurried to her class, on the way she bumped into a person and made her drop all of her belongings, she picked it all up in a hurry, and saw the person she bumped into, he had white hair and light colored eyes, "sorry about that", she said and rushed to the classroom leaving the startled man in the hallway._

* * *

_It was time for gym so Yuuki hurried to her classes and took the extra gym clothes in the girl's locker room. They had a substitute that day, so the teacher doesn't know anyone on that class. The teacher wanted to do a PACER test, so all the students have to do it. All the pupils heard the signal and ran, except for Yuuki, she knows she's going to regret it and dashed. After a few seconds, she could hear her heart beat, she started slowing down, but could barely see anything anymore, after that, she could only see black. _

A/N: I think I did a good job, sorry about it being too short but, I ran out of time. Anyways, sorry for my absence. The fanfiction I will be making, will be a little bit confusing but, it will make sense throughout the story.


End file.
